Drowning in Moonlight
by moonladyserenity
Summary: A new year, a new DADA teacher. This year the teacher brings along a goddaughter. What will happen and why does she always wear long sleeves? What other surprises are in store for Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts?
1. It Begins

Drowning in Moonlight

Chapter 1

It Begins

AN: This is my new story. In this story, the only thing that I own is my characters, the new personality twists of the old ones and Severus's inner voice. Whom you will not meet just yet. So, haha!

Students poured into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hugs and laughter, stories and smiles were exchanged as the students made their ways to one of the four huge tables that were set up.

At the long table in the back of the Hall an elderly man stood up. His blue eyes held a twinkle that, several student and professors distrusted immediately, were hidden behind half moon glasses. His white hair and beard were long. He cleared his throat and placed a wooden wand at his throat and said something that was lost to the roar of the crowd.

"Students please be silent so that we may begin the Sorting. Welcome first years, I am Professor Dumbledor, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. You will come to know the other teachers in time." said the man as his voice boom across the hall. An elderly woman led some children into the Hall. She set a raggedy looking hat on a stool and it began to sing, some of the other students joined in. As the last words faded, the first student was called up to be sorted.

After the last student was seated Professor Dumbledor stood up and began the Welcoming Speech.

"Welcome both old and new to another year here at Hogwarts. There are a few announcements to be shared before the feast begins. One, the Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. Two, there are postings of things that students are not allowed to have in school. Your prefects have posted them in your Common rooms. Three, this year we have yet anther new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Antony deRomus. He will have several classes in this subject, you need only talk with your Head of House to be placed in them." Dumbledor paused as professor Antony walked into the Hall followed by a short figure in a cloak. As the professor sat down at the Head Table, the figure moved to stand behind his chair. "The cloaked figure is his goddaughter. She will be joining the 6th years and will have classes with all four houses. She will have separate quarters since she is not in any of the houses. She will need a guide to show her around the school. I ask that only 6th years apply. You will need to put your name, house and reasons why you wish to be the guide. You can turn it in to your Head of House before lights out tonight."

As he finished speaking the figure pulled down the hood covering her face. Shocked gasps and whispers raced through the students. Silver curls spilled out of the hood to stop at her waist, blue eyes flecked with silver blinked a few times, looking around. The candles cast shadows on her lightly tanned face.

She looked at her godfather and he nodded to her. She took off her cloak and hung it on the back of the chair next to her and walked to the front of the table.

She was wearing a navy blue floor length dress, with sleeves that ended at her wrists. The dress itself looked like the night of the new moon, silver stars dotted all over the dress.

Once she reached the middle of the table she stopped and turned to face the students. She dropped into a low curtsy and began to speak.

"I am very happy to be here amongst you all. I have high hopes of learning and making friends here. My name is Serenity Sidhe and I am pleased to meet you all." Serenity said. As she finished speaking, the hall broke out in applause and whistling. She looked around quickly and walked back to her seat beside Prof. Antony.

"Everyone, dig in!" Dumbledor said and the food appeared on the tables.

After everyone finished eating, the Prefects lead the students the their dormitories. Professor Antony and Professor Snape led Serenity to a portrait just inside the dungeons. It was a painting of a prince and princess. It looked like they were on the moon because it looked like the plant in the background was the Earth.

"Mia piccola figlia, this is where you will be staying. I will wake you in the morning. Your password is tsuki no hime. Goodnight little one." Professor Antony said. Serenity gave him a hug goodnight and turned to the other professor.

"Thank you very much professor for showing us where the rooms was. I look forward to attending your class." Serenity said. She gave the portrait her password and walked inside. It closed with a snap behind her.

"She seems like she has been through a lot. Like she has lost something very dear to her." said the princess. The prince placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The resemblance between the princess and Antony's goddaughter was startling.

"Indeed she has. Goodnight." Antony said. He turned and left for his chambers. Snape was left to stew over possible reasons that the young woman would wear long sleeves in late summer.

Down in the Slytherin Common Room stood, rather paced, the Slytherin prefect. He paced the length of the floor and then turned around and began pacing again. He paced around the Common Room thinking about the new DADA teacher's goddaughter that he saw at the Welcoming Feast. She stayed in his head as he prepared for bed. She filled his dreams as he slept. He had finally found a girl who could get him off his guard.

Meanwhile, up in the Gryfindor tower, a dark haired teen stared at the fire, remembering the way the candlelight played across the face of the new girl as she talked animatedly to the Herbology teacher at the Welcoming Feast. In the background his two friends sat arguing behind him. He knew that they were arguing about whether or not the new girl was a veela and various other things.

He yawned and headed off the bed, placing his glasses on the table beside his bed. He fell into a dream of silver, silver and emerald.

An 2: I hope that you all like the first chapter. I need your help with pairings, although I already have an idea. So please, review. It keeps the authoress sane. Which is very hard.


	2. update

Okay guys I want to know what you all think of this story that I have. I have one chapter and only 2 or 3 reviews (I'm not looking at the screen right this minute so neener neener neener) I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!!!!! I want reviews.


End file.
